The present invention concerns apparatus for electro-erosive cutting. A cathode in the form of a wire advances through at least one wire guide, with one guide being upstream and the other, if any, downstream of the workpiece in terms of the direction advanced by the wire. The invention also concerns a method of electro-erosive cutting that uses such apparatus.
Many types of apparatus, machinery, and systems for and of methods of electro-erosive cutting are known. The basic apparatus usually comprises a stand with transmissions and wiring, a flushing system, a generator, and numerical or computerized numerical controls. A cathode in the form of a wire cuts a blank out of the work, which constitutes the anode, starting with an already drilled bore or opening or reference point.
At the cut, the cutting speed and tension on the wire are prescribed and regulated. The aforesaid wire guide or guides ensure that the wire is at least extensively precisely positioned. The guides are usually accommodated in what are called wire-guide heads.
There is in the field of electro-erosive cutting a particular need for wire guides that can be used to cut at a conical angle to the vertical. This need applies especially to wire guides accommodated in stationary heads. Definite limitations have been demonstrated for cutting at angles of 0.degree. to 45.degree.. Although the problem is not as serious with rotating wireguide heads, such rotating heads are more expensive.